


Loved.

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big thank to you baby, Bug Bin bites Jisung and fucks the hole, Bug!Changbin, Bugs & Insects, Bugs in love, Chan, Changbin is a bug, Character Death, Crack, Felix and Jeongin are roommates and college students, For translating sanitary spray for me, I got sleep paralysis after writing this and I think that's the God's way of punishing me, I just have no idea how to explain it, I'm Hella proud of this but I didn't want to read it ever again, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Romance, Smut, So I got a beta reader!, That's what I was on, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yeah it was written as a joke, but not really, human!jisung, if you will, jisung - Freeform, so like, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: Binnie was a small bug, living in the big, scary world, until he met the love of his life.





	Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. You read the tags right. Unless you didn't read them, in that case I would suggest you that you go back and read them.

Confused to as what it was, sleepy Jisung stared at the red mark on his wrist, unable to figure out where did he get it from. He did feel something itching when he woke up, but his groggy brain didn't quite pay attention to it. He had to see his reflection in the bathroom to notice it.

" _Huh?_ What's that hyung?" Jeongin chipped in from past his shoulder, toothpaste almost dripping on Jisung's shirt.

It caught the attention of Felix. His curious eyes peeked from behind Jeongin. "What's that?"

"I don't know. I just noticed it. It had been itching since I woke up." And it itches even more, Jisung had to scratch it, only making it more irritated.

"Oh, isn't that a bug bite?" Passing by Chan stopped and joined in on their small conversation. His shirt was hanging off his neck, but his hands weren't in it. They were busy messing with his phone. He was probably texting with his friend. He walked into the already cramped bathroom, also leaning in to look at the red mark on Jisung's arm.

Then he noticed something, something he never saw oozing from a bug bite. And he used to get a lot of those, mainly on one of his many sleepovers at the campside with his dad.

"What's the white stuff in it?" Jeongin only noticed it after Chan pointed it out and his reaction was quite childish. Grimacing as if he ate sour candy, he threw a judgemental look at Jisung, like he should know what it was.

"Ew, that's kinda gross." Jisung grimaced too, he hoped it wasn't infected.

He started to feel Weird will all of his roommates staring at his red arm so much, and the small bathroom space didn't help much. Why were they even here? Oh yeah! Jisung had to get ready for his morning lesson.

"Okay, freak show's over. Get out, I have to shower." He was fast at swaying both Felix and Chan away. Jeongin could stay, since he didn't mind being naked around any of them, but he needed space and Jeongin was getting ready too.

"Put some sanitary spray on it when you get out." Felix was kind enough to suggest before getting out.

  
Jisung didn't think about the bug bite on his way to school and by the time his lesson started he had completely forgotten about it. His long sleeve was covering it, so he only noticed it again later that day when he was waiting for Jeongin and Chan to come back home with dinner.

  
Actually it wasn't even him noticing it again, but Felix.

"How's the bug bite?" he asked once they sat around their living room with paper plates full of the junk food they call dinner.

Jisung raised his eyebrows, thinking about what Felix meant. Then he remembers, putting his chopsticks down so he could roll his sleeve up. It was already closed, faintly pink but not red and leaking anymore. "It's okay, don't worry."

And the never existing conversation about his mark stopped. Jisung felt asleep that night as on any other day, with Jeongin softly snoring and without thinking much about the bite on his wrist.

  
Morning was different than others.

"You have another one?" Jisung looked at the spot Chan was pointing at, and surely, just little below the first one, another one, this time bigger, angry red dot. "Fuck, I think we have bed bugs." Felix whined, and Jisung felt like doing it too. Getting them our will be pretty hard for broke college students like them.

But then Chan clicked his tongue. "Bed bugs bites look different. They're bigger and the skin around them is grainy. This looks like.. hm, it kinda looks like a pimple. Mainly because it oozes that white stuff." "Ew, that is so gross. Hyung, where did you get it?" Jeongin gave him a look similar to one from yesterday and Jisung felt irritated by his roommate saying 'ew' so much while looking at his arm.

"I don't know! I woke up with it." He only received more stupid remarks towards his marks. He knew they were just messing with him, but it hurt his ego. Jisung showers!! He shouldn't be having some weird bites on his arms. And he's clean too, no matter what his roommates say. He washes his sheets weekl- monthly, that should've been good enough. Hell, he's sure Felix haven't washed his sheets since his mom laid them down for him, where are HIS bug bites? It wasn't fair that Jisung was the only one struggling.

  
Jisung thought they always come in three. And he hoped it would end there too, but then he woke up on the fourth day with yet another bite on his wrist. They were all in straight line, going down his arm.

"Fuck this." Today he didn't even bother telling others about his new addition to his family of bites, he just went straight for the sanitary spray. His lessons starts early today too and he felt dead, not getting much sleep last night. He had this strange feeling of someone watching him and felt like something was crawling up his arm, even thought he didn't see anything. Maybe he was worrying about the bug bites so much his mind constantly felt bugs all over now. Whatever it was, it didn't let him sleep and he felt dead walking into his lesson. He really hoped today will go by quickly, so he can come home and enjoy his few hours of privacy before Jeongin's classes end too and after that Felix will bust into their apartment, excited to tell everyone how his day went. Yeah sure, Jisung loves then and all, but he missed those alone moments.

Few hours go by and Jisung is finally home, fresh from his long shower and seated with cereals on his bed. He was really excited to be alone for a while, but he has that same strange feeling from yesterday. As if someone was watching him. Maybe there's ghost. Oh no, be shouldn't have thought about that. Goosebumps rose on his skin at the thought of some scary ghost haunting their apartment, and god what if he wants Jisung and that's what those weird bites are. It's actually the ghost biting him, to mark him or something. Yeah, that must be it, there's no other explanation.

Jisung gripped his blanket tighter, curling in the corner of his bed. He's so stupid, making himself scared thinking of something so absurd. He shook his head, deciding on rather eating his cereals before they get soggy. Even thought he kinda liked them soggy, no one else did and he felt weird eating then that way even when he was alone.

The ghost story was stupid, but something was watching Jisung. Something small, hidden on the wall opposite of him. Its small body was unnoticeable and that's how he survived so many days at Jisung's place.

  
Changbin was a small bug, harmless, but people usually threw their shoe at him anyways. He had to move a lot of times, but traveling was always hard for him. He hid in his "landlord's" clothes and he had to jump from one person to another without falling down on the street. That would be the death for him. One day, he jumped on Jisung's leather jacket and held on tight on his shaggy blonde hair. He was pleasingly surprised when he saw how close Jisung lived and Changbin didn't need to risk being seen and swayed away for too long. When they finally arrived, Changbin hid in Jisung's jacket pocket and only crawled our once Jisung was in the shower.

The new apartment wasn't all that bad, just little run down. But who was Changbin to complain. He had food and water here, all is good.

All was good, until he got caught by Jisung eating some of the cookies crumbs he left on the table.

Changbin knew what happens when someone see him. They squeak and try to smack him, try to kill him. He expected the same from Jisung, but the younger only let his already big eyes grow even wider with polite "hi" slipping from his lips after.

Instead of getting killed with roll of a magazine, Jisung put some water in a bottle cap for Changbin and let him eat the cookie crumbs. It was the first time Changbin experienced something different than people wanting to kill him. And it felt weird. Weirdly good. He loves this feeling. Jisung even gave him the water. Maybe Jisung isn't human, he was nice.

Jisung was nice, but his foxy roommate wasn't. He tried to kill him once he saw him drinking from a bottle cap and Changbin had to run for his life. He hid in Jisung's jacket again and stayed there until it was night time.

His previous humans used to sleep when it was night time, but that wasn't happening here. All the boys were up and yelling over each other as they played video games. Changbin was frightened, he feared their aggressive loud sounds. The only boy he didn't fear was Jisung, for some strange reason. Jisung's voice was very loud, and very pleasant. He sounded cute and precious, mainly when he whined. His roommate named Chan usually made him whine when he won over him.

The others made him feel like he was drowning. Waves of panic were hitting him when they screamed, but then there was his lighthouse Jisung.

That's probably when Changbin felt in love with Jisung.

He was always with him, hidden in either his sleeve or in his jacket. They didn't have chance to see each other again, because Changbin was too afraid to let himself be seen. But being with Jisung was enough for him.

For a while. After two weeks or so Changbin started to miss Jisung's face. He got brave one evening and crawled out of his jacket. Thankfully, the other boys were all in their rooms or away.

Changbin cautiously jumped down and ran towards Jisung's door, slipping under them. He saw him putting some cream on his face, which made him look moist and shiny. It faintly smelled like peaches.

Jisung didn't noticed him, but Changbin didn't mind. He liked just watching Jisung. He haven't actually see him in so long. The boy was pretty, very pretty. Changbin liked his bone structure.

After he put on his cream, Jisung slapped his jiggly cheeks few times and turned towards his bed. He was already in his pyjamas, if you could even call it that. It was really just a pair of underwear and a tank top.

He got into his bed, covering himself with his blanket and turning off his lamp. Changbin got closer once he adjusted to the darkness and he crawled up Jisung's nightstand.

Jisung's face up close was so cute. His cheeks were still shiny from that cream and now even puffier than when he first saw him. His eyes were squirming and then he signed, kicking his blanket off of him. He was probably too warm. It was getting hotter everyday. Changbin heard some of his past humans call it "Summertime". Humans usually liked it, since they could wear less clothes.

Did Jisung like it? Jisung was always radiating heat, even on the cold Spring morning Changbin jumped on him. He probably didn't like Summer that much then.

Jisung huffed again, turning flat on his back with his hands stretched away from his body. His skin was so pretty, Changbin couldn't look away. He felt this weird urge. He couldn't name it, but it made him take a step closer.

And another one, and then few more. And then Changbin stood on sleeping Jisung's palm.

Changbin was a young bug, he didn't experience a lot of things yet. He hadn't experienced this intense emotions. Hadn't felt this much _need_. Need for Jisung, for more of his skin. He looked so pretty and shiny, his chubby cheeks looked like dumplings.

  
Is this, as some call it, love? Changbin felt happy with Jisung and he wanted to be always with him. Oh the days Jisung forgot his jacket at home and Changbin couldn't jump under his sleeve, he felt lonely. He always liked it when his humans left their homes and he could freely roam around, but now he just missed Jisung. It probably was love. Changbin heard it on the TV.

If you love someone, you wanna kiss then, right? Changbin wants to know if he wants to kiss Jisung.

His short legs were fast at running towards Jisung's lips. They were huge. And soft, really pillowy. He left a little peck on his bottom lip, sleeping Jisung didn't feel it. Changbin kissed him again. This time, it felt more intimate, at least for him. He felt so, so happy. It must have been love, Jisung was the one. Changbin couldn't stop himself after that and he let out small squeaks after every peck he felt on Jisung. The boy was just so cute.

  
Changbin stayed in his room after that, hidden under his nightstand.

Every night as Jisung felt asleep, he crawled up his bed and on his face to leave small kisses on it. Jisung slept like a log, thankfully. Changbin was so happy he was living here, the boys ate a lot which means a lot of food for Changbin as well and he could kiss Jisung.

Kiss, kiss, kiss and kiss until the morning. Sometimes he just laid on his cheek, loving the warmth and softness of it. He was so happy, finally finding a home. He didn't want to leave Jisung. He will even follow him if he moves, hidding in his jacket.

His days went by like this, going with Jisung to school, eating what's left once they come home and then having his way with him when night rolls around. Changbin didn't want anything else in life. He was happy, satisfied with everything. He thought him and Jisung are something humans call a "couple". It made sense to him. They spent the whole day together and Changnin feels the happiest with him. He absolutely adored him. Jisung didn't try to kill him, which must means that he loves him too. Changbin even gained a little weight since he started living with Jisung. And he slept so much better, resting on his soft cheek. They did everything a "couple" does.

Well, at least Changbin thought they did. But one night when he was spending time with Jisung at Chan's room, he learned there's another thing human couples do.

Chan called it "fucking", but Jisung turned red and asked him to just say "love making". Changbin liked that term a lot more too. Fucking sounded aggressive, but love making was sweet. After he listened to their conversation about some other things called "porn" and "hentai", which Chan seemed to know a lot of, Changbin learned what "love making" actually is and how to do it. It didn't sound complicated, he just didn't understand how would he and Jisung do it. Jisung wasn't big compared to other humans, but he was a giant to Changbin. No matter how he imagined it, it seemed impossible.

Changbin felt at cross. Since he heard Chan, he had grown this feeling of unsatisfaction. He felt like their relationship was incompleted. He wanted to make love to Jisung, he felt like he needed to to really seal their bond. It got him feeling down for the next few days, not even cookie crumbs tastes so good anymore. He was thinking about it even while he was resting on Jisung's cheek while he slept, not feeling like kissing him anymore.

Is there really no way around it? If there was a way for Changbin to get bigger, either by eating a pill or from a curse from a witch, he would've do it.

It wasn't like this struggle was making his love for Jisung smaller, it was just hurting Changbin. But what can a small bug like him do? He can just kiss Jisung, bite him with his long teeth if he was really bored. But he didn't want to do that, since his teeth can leave deep holes in his skin.

Really deep ones.

Huh, for some reason, Chan's voice echoed in his head.

"You just have to get her wet down there and slide in the hole, Sungie, it's not that hard. You will be able to do it." Chan mentioned "sliding in" or "fucking" a hole many times in his little talk with Jisung. Changbin wondered, would a bite from his teeth be good enough? It would be big enough for him to fuck it, that was for sure.

Something in his tummy sparkled, then fluttered. Maybe Changbin wants to try it out. It's not gonna cost anything.

He quickly got up, looking around Jisung's body. He liked every inch of it, so it was hard for him to choose where to bite. He didn't want to do it on his face thought, because he knew how much Jisung cared for his skin and he would freak out if he saw a bite there. Others parts of his were sadly covered up and the only limb visible was his hand peaking from under the blanket.

Changbin ran down Jisung's cheek and hopped off of his face, landing on the fluffy blanket below his neck. He got through the fluffy kingdom pretty quickly. Moments later he stood near Jisung's wrist, suddenly feeling both excited and frightened.

He had never done this. He didn't even know you could do this. And there he was, ready to make love to Jisung's arm.

He needed to calm down, taking a deep breath in and a slow breath out. Bending towards Jisung's arm, his sharp tooth broke Jisung's skin easily, the taste of his flesh burying in his gums. Of course Jisung was delicious.

The hole didn't bleed, thankfully.

Changbin felt adrenaline rush going through his small body. He was so, so anxious. But he also felt strangely happy. This is gonna be their first night. Him and Jisung will be one for the first time.

It felt so good that once Changbin slid into the small hole, that he couldn't remember a lot from that night. He just knew that his body exploded under the intense emotions, falling deeper in love with Jisung and deciding on always staying by his side. He's sure he also cried from how good he felt, or maybe from how much he loved Jisung. Either way, the little bug now finally felt at peace. Him and Jisung were officially mates for life. Or that's how Changbin felt it. But it is true, right? If you make love to someone, they're bond with you, which means that Jisung won't fall in love with nobody else. He will stay with Changbin.

He was so, so happy. With everything that happened that night, Changbin passed out from exhaustion on Jisung's arm.

At some point, Jisung turned on his side and Changbin slid off of his arm, falling under the pillow where he also stayed once Jisung woke up and crawled our of his bed.

Changbin didn't wake up until Jisung and the others were already out of the house. He felt kinda sad, he really wanted to wake up next to Jisung, especially after what they experienced last night. But he couldn't blame him, Jisung was a busy college student.

He felt more happy than usual when Jisung finally came back home, which was something to say.  
Sadly, Changbin couldn't go and sit on him, since Jisung was spending time with Felix. The excited boy asked Jisung about some red spot on his arm, poor boy, he probably got allergic to something.

Changbin didn't think of it much as he was enjoying his meals more.

Later that night, he crawled into Jisung's bed, waited for him to fall asleep, and happily bit next to last Night's spot.

He remembered more from this night. He remembered the tightness and warmness of Jisung, his sleepy signs and shiny cheeks. Jisung was perfect and Changbin was so in love with this human. He felt like he could top over the world everytime they got like this, so close and so intimate. It fastly became a daily thing for them, much as kissing did before. It gave Changbin a new purpose, something to be excited for at the end of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment the apartment drowns in darkness and he can be with his Jisung.

Changbin was privileged, living here with Jisung. He didn't mind. He always loved to be a little more _boujee_ , if you will. He got used to living under Jisung's roof quickly, in few weeks, he was even comfortable enough to roam around when the others were at home. Yeah, he knew it was dangerous, but he could always hide under the carpet or run into the cracks in walls. Everything was nice and great.

Well, except Jisung himself.

The boy looked so troubled there days, Changbin wished he could talk to him. He wanted to ask him what's wrong, but they had a little bit of the language barrier. He opted for staying as close as possible instead, hoping his presence will make Jisung feel at ease. The boy still looked troubled thought, looking around himself and shaking whenever he heard any ruffling noises. Jisung reminded Changbin of an small fragile animal with how easily scared he was. It was kinda ironic. But it only made him cuter and Changbin's heart swell more.

  
The boys decided to have a movie marathon last night, which was pretty dumb considering they all had classes in the morning.

They all felt asleep on the couch, backs and necks twisted. Changbin stayed up all night, appreciating the way blue shadows were dancing on Jisung's precious face. He only started to feel exhausted somewhen around 4am. He was too tired to go and hide somewhere and he also didn't want to leave Jisung, so he just crawled under his shirt and laid on his soft tummy. He should be safe there, at least he hoped he was.

  
Sleepy Changbin didn't notice that Jisung's shirt shifted up. He didn't realize the other could see him.

He only realized when he heard Chan. He cranked his neck to look up at the human, but instead of his face he saw his palm. The light disappeared. He felt intense pain in the place of his neck then legs, then he realized he feels pain everywhere.

'oh, Chan must've smacked him.'

So, was this really how he dies? Changbin felt like crying. His eyes and nose busted open under Chan's palm and his stomach exploded. His blood was all around him, together with his organs. Dying really hurts. And it's fast. Before he could even sob out, his lungs filled with his blood and Changbin choked. He died in the spawn of few seconds, without saying goodbye to Jisung.

The last thing he remembers is Jisung's sweet voice, but he couldn't tell what he said. He just knew that the younger sounded panicked. Maybe he was sad because Chan killed Changbin. He really wished that was it.

  
Jisung woke up both thanks to his roommates being too loud and the pain on his stomach.

"What the fuck?" He looked down on his stomach, voice groggy and words sluggish, seeing dead bug there with it's blood around. "Ewww, that's so gross!"

"I think that's the thing that kept biting you, Sungie." Chan stated, whipping his hand on his shirt. Jisung still felt slight pain on his tummy. His sleepy brain put two and two together. Chan killed the bug on his stomach. And now Jisung was dirty from a dead bug. That was so disguising.

He pushed himself up, groaning as his limbs cracked. He shouldn't have felt asleep in that position. His neck hurt like hell.

"I'm gonna shower." Jisung walked over to their bathroom, starting to get ready for his classes as on any other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/bxbysungie) please tell me what you think.


End file.
